Los matices de la pasión
by Aura Fidelio
Summary: Si usted se hubiera atrevido a besarme, tenga la seguridad que su osadía le hubiera costado mínimo un latigazo en el rostro.dijo Hermione.Draco la mira irse y luego aprieta el puño.


**Los matices de la pasión.**

**Por Aura Fidelio**

**Capítulo 1: La sombra del odio.**

**Los personajes, con excepción de los de mi invención, son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling; provienen de la saga titulada "Harry Potter".**

-Se trata del gran dolor de mis padres, de la causa de que en este hogar haya habido siempre una felicidad incompleta ¿Se da usted cuenta? Si ya apareció, ¿Ha reclamado? ¿Ha amenazado? ¿O acaso son temores de otro género? Esta verdad que para mí existía solo a medias ahora está clara y diáfana. Tengo un hermano, un hermano en el que la noble figura de mi padre y mi madre parece revivir. No puedo esperar a decírselo a Hermione, y más a ella, a quien he adorado desde que éramos niños.

-Calma Ronald, primero debemos esperar hasta encontrarlo, indagar que sucedió luego que se perdiera en el parque. Tal vez lo habrán adoptado o quizá… hasta haya muerto de hambre o de frío; tal vez se haya vuelto un truhán. Quizá tenga ya una vida hecha. En fin, que hay un montón de posibilidades. El parque era tan grande, había tanta gente y esos fuegos artificiales de la muerte únicamente agravaron la situación. El incendio fué desastroso, de proporciones gigantescas. Por más que intentaron, no pudieron hallar sus restos o al niño. Lo declararon oficialmente muerto y tus padres prefirieron tu tranquilidad y una zozobra en silencio para ellos.

- Lo que me demuestra que puede estar con vida. Dean, tenemos que encontrarlo. Por muchos años me han negado esta verdad tan intima.-Ron ha hablado con demasiado entusiasmo, y en un arranque de emoción, ruega:

- Cuéntemelo todo. Y también lo de la tragedia con los socios Ryddle. Solamente sé que mi padre y mi tío eran socios de ellos, pero que la familia entera murió asesinada años después de lo de David en las tierras propiedad de la familia. Por eso cada aniversario, mi tío manda hacer una misa en su memoria. En cuanto a mi hermano, cuando lo encuentre, si yo acudo a él como su sangre, como lo que soy, estoy seguro que no me rechazará, si noblemente me adelanto a ofrecer lo que aún no ha pedido.

- No hay mucho que decir con respecto a los socios, murieron asesinados por un grupo de sicarios como tú mismo dijiste, de tal manera que tu familia quedó en poder absoluto de las empresas al no haber ningún sobreviviente. Ni ellos, ni sus tres hijos. No tenían enemigos; eran, hasta donde yo sé, gente piadosa y digna. Por tal razón, no me explico quién querría deshacerse de ellos. Por otro lado, no tenemos evidencia que indique que tu hermano esté aún en este mundo.

Draco depositó su hermosa mirada gris en el lugar. Un lugar del que se había apartado muchos años atrás… desde la muerte de su familia. Era como una imagen grabada en su memoria, que poseía el filo de una daga en mitad de su corazón. Preciso, silencioso, con la rapidez y el porte que es característico en él, mira esa noche sin luna, en la que se entretejen los luceros, tan apretados como una red de plata sobre el firmamento. Y sólo una palabra puede reflejarse en su rostro: venganza.

Venganza, sí, venganza contra esos malditos que lo dejaron sin vida, sin hogar y sin familia, siendo apenas un niño, con un dolor más grande que el producido por la quemadura en su espalda ahora musculosa. Y todo por dinero, por hambre de poder. Los socios de su padre, los Weasley, eran los culpables. Pero pagarán, se dijo.

Aún recordaba a su padre agonizante preguntando a su asesino quién tenía esa mente tan podrida como para maquinar algo tan monstruoso, y el tipo contestó:

-Weasley, y quiso agregar algo, pero el incendio había avanzado tanto que huyó cobardemente para salvar su asqueroso pellejo. Y él, Draco, quedó mudo, solo, buscando alguien con vida. Pero nada. Solamente había sobrevivido él.

Indudablemente el fuego era un elemento al que detestaba, pero siempre presente en su existencia. No entendía cómo alguna gente pensaba que purificaba, si sólo era un mensajero de la tragedia.

Mira luego la próspera hacienda de sus enemigos y medita su plan, tan celosamente elaborado por años.

Dentro, una bella castaña sostiene un diálogo con Ronald. El joven tiene las frágiles muñecas de la muchacha entre sus manos. Ella lo mira con la ternura de una hermana.

-Quiero hablar de nosotros. Por ti y para ti, necesito que haya amor y paz absoluta en esta casa. Soy como un niño, y contra mis años, mi fuerza y mi orgullo de hombre, te ruego, te imploro un amor que es para mi como la vida misma-le dice él.

-Te quiero Ronald, pero de forma distinta. Jamás me casaré contigo.

-Quiero que me digas si has visto, si has oído de amores en los labios de otro hombre, si hay alguien más para ti. Y sintiendo también el golpeteo de su corazón desbocado, sintiendo en sus labios el ardor de una pasión sin esperanza, y que la hiel del rencor es más amarga que nunca, murmura con rabia:

-¡Nadie te amará como yo!

-¡Basta Ron! En mi corazón no puedo mandar ni yo ni nadie. Jamás te he amado, ni a ti ni a ningún otro. Solamente me he encargado de tu hacienda, a pesar de ser la una de las señoritas de la casa, pero ese papel lo desempeña Luna bastante bien debido a su timidez. He utilizado mi inteligencia, mi profesión y mi empeño en preservar lo tuyo, junto al tío Bruno, que es el que lleva las cuentas pues bastante hicieron por mí tus padres mientras vivieron. Por eso no es necesario contratar a nadie, yo puedo sola con todo lo demás.

-Si tú quisieras podrías ser la dueña y señora de todo esto.

-Pero no quiero- musitó cansinamente Hermione.

-¡Tengo tanto en la cabeza! Mi hermano, la verdad sobre los Ryddle, su asesinato, y mi padre… mi padre que nunca me reveló la verdad.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el rubio, quien había sido conducido hasta el lugar, después de haber solicitado hablar con el propietario para proponerle un negocio. Y fue el joven Ryddle quien escuchó todo y creyó que Ron hablaba confesando el crimen de su padre, e ignorante del misterio del hermano perdido, determinó que hablaba así por encontrarse aquel lejos. Se presentó como Donato Martell. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la hermosa mujer que acompañaba al pelirrojo en cuanto entró a la habitación: su belleza lo cautivó al instante y como no habría de hacerlo, si además se había dado el lujo de humillar al hijo del asesino de Weasley. Se podía ver que la chica poseía carácter. Sus ojos, tan brillantes, sus labios tan tentadores, su cuerpo con sus suaves curvas en la proporción y en el lugar adecuado, lo hicieron amarla desde entonces y para siempre aunque sin saberlo.

-¿Donato Martell? ¡Claro!- dijo Ron amigable-. Debió avisarnos de su llegada, para prepararle la bienvenida que merece. Espero se quede un tiempo entre nosotros amigo mío. Pero permítame presentarle a la señorita Hermione Granger, ahijada de mis difuntos padres, quien ya es parte de esta familia.

El heredero Ryddle ha cerrado los ojos sintiendo que algo helado le recorre de pies a cabeza. Es terror, es espanto, es asco. Todo es cierto, respiran verdad los ojos del muchacho que se ha acercado a hablarle, brillantes los azules ojos sobre el rostro blanco.

Y ella, administrando la hacienda de esos malvados, la mujer que despertaba en él un profundo interés, era una sirvienta de categoría, alguien acogido por caridad y a cambio, tenía que estar oyendo las palabras de amor del hijo de sus verdugos. Tal vez hasta le correspondiera. El dinero mueve corazones, compra voluntades. ¿Por qué habría ella de aspirar a menos?

Y sin embargo, para él no había posibilidad de amar. El sería un instrumento de venganza, para dar el golpe final al imperio de esos homicidas. De pronto por su mente cruzó la idea de… pero no. Ella no era culpable de nada. Sólo de callar. Realmente no era hija del socio de su padre.

Draco ignoraba su origen. Ignoraba que los Ryddle lo habían salvado de morir en la miseria y el abandono teniendo apenas dos años, ya que lo encontraron, solo y perdido en la calle. Ignoraba que lo habían adoptado y amado como un hijo y que el nombre de sus verdaderos padres era un enigma. Que el culpable de toda la tragedia de su familia fue Bruno, el hermano de Arthur, quien a espaldas de éste ordenó la matanza de sus seres queridos, y de que el propio Ronald, acababa de enterarse, si bien ignoraba la verdadera forma de ser de su pariente.

Años atrás la siguiente conversación tuvo lugar:

-¿Cómo has podido?

-Arthur comprende. Cuántas veces te advertí que ellos querían disolver la sociedad y que eso nos dejaba en la más completa pobreza. Me exigiste que resolviera las cosas, exasperándome, enfureciéndome.

-¿Pretendes echarme a mí la culpa?- le atajó Arthur. Deberé entregarte a la policía….

- No, hermano, tienes toda la razón. Mido, palpo que tienes razón en todo, que tus reproches son merecidos.

Por saber la verdad, por no ser cómplice de una infamia, Weasley, camino a la Estación de Policía, perdió la vida en aparatoso accidente automovilístico… planificado por su propio hermano.

Esta plática vino repentinamente a la mente de Bruno, quien se entregaba a la pasión en los brazos de una celosa Pansy.

-Ron no sabe nada. Me cree pura, limpia, inocente y angelical. Y aún así solamente le importa la estúpida esa de Hermione. ¿Qué tiene esa arrimada que los vuelve locos a todos? El chico me atrae, pero me atraen más su nombre y su fortuna y no voy a permitir que una vulgar recogida me arrebate todo de las manos.

- Querida, Hermione es demasiada mujer para el imbécil de mi sobrino, pero él no lo entiende. Y ni él ni nadie, me la van a poder robar. Si supiera ese que me beneficio con su plata y que las cuentas que le entrego son falsas. Mi princesa es inteligente, y me ayuda en todo lo demás, pero le falta malicia. Quizá es por eso que me gusta.

-¿Y qué harás cuando Ron contrate a un nuevo administrador? ¿Y el nuevo socio? Te exigirá cuentas.

Con mirada despectiva, Draco ha recorrido los cuatro ángulos de las caballerizas donde Hermione y él se encuentran.

-¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunta ella intrigada.

El joven ha callado mirándola despacio, como si la mirase por primera vez, acaso sorprendido de su belleza, de su sonrisa, de la pasión con que habla.

-Me agrada su presencia, pero usted va a irse pronto ¿verdad? pregunta Hermione con un tono doloroso en la voz. Vino aquí esperando la ocasión de tratar negocios con Ron y es claro que un hombre como usted no querrá quedarse en este lugar agreste por mucho tiempo. Yo jamás lo abandonaría.

-¿Tanto le gusta el lujo que Ronald posee?- cuestiona Draco tratando de controlar su ira.

-¡Me ofende usted! Amo esto por sus recuerdos, porque aquí crecí, aquí murieron mis padres, por que es el sitio donde he sido tan dichosa. Si no fuera por esa Pansy…

-Sé de quien me habla. Una mujer de mundo y gran hermosura.

-Pues no para de acosar a Ronald.-. Me molesta porque solamente quiere su dinero, se da unos aires de señora y tiene un delirio de grandeza que no soporto. No quiero que nada ni nadie lo haga llorar.

Draco ríe y su risa encierra una amarga mordacidad. Ronald manda, y hay que obedecer. Hay que protegerlo, hay que bendecirlo. Es como un dios que todo sabe y todo obtiene. Quiere saber hasta donde llegan todos: Ron con su maldad, Pansy con su hipocresía y Hermione con su amor hacia ese vástago de asesinos.

A ella la odia más que a los demás, por amarlo con ese amor tan grande y tan profundo. Por saber que es un criminal y callar, por hacerse cómplice. Lo único importante es que él no sufra, que no sospeche nada que pueda humillarlo ni herirlo. Y para disimular, finge rechazo, pero mientras le cubre las espaldas, aquilatando y atesorando una fortuna entinta en sangre, un capital robado, con olor a muerte.

-Hermione, yo he pensado… establecerme aquí- dice el chico con falsa dulzura. El único inconveniente es que si bien conozco de administración, nada sé de caballos ni del modo de vida en una hacienda. Si a eso le agregamos que soy un forastero citadino…

-No se preocupe, Donato, yo, es decir nosotros, lo ayudaremos- dijo la joven casi en un susurro, sonrojada al contacto de esos brazos y de esos ojos color de luna. Están tan cerca uno del otro, que su respiración es una sola y sus labios están a punto de rozarse cuando… Draco se aparta con brusquedad de la muchacha, quien no comprende su actitud.

El le dice:

Le ruego me disculpe señorita Granger. Fué un impulso absurdo.

No se preocupe, señor Martell-. Ella hace la cabeza hacia atrás y lo mira fijamente. No quiere que descubra las lágrimas de decepción que están a punto de escapar de sus ojos marrones.- No hay que darle más importancia de la que tiene. Si usted se hubiera atrevido a besarme, tenga la seguridad que su osadía le hubiera costado mínimo un latigazo en el rostro.

Pero…

Si no necesita nada, me retiro.

Draco la mira irse y luego aprieta el puño.

Espero les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
